I Believe We've Met
by klarolineisforever
Summary: Caroline has been waiting for her dream day, the perfect wedding. Her relationship with Mr. Right, Tyler Lockwood, has been just that. Perfect. But what happens when Caroline bumps into Nik, now fashion photographer Klaus Mikaelson. Her highschool commitment fobe flame who is already engaged to be married. Nothing would happen, because their lives are already perfect, right?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys this is a new story and an idea I had after reading the wonderful Alexandra Potter's book, Do you come here often? Now this isn't going to be strictly like the book, but I've incorporated some themes from the book and we'll see how it goes. This is just a prologue to the story so if any of you have suggestions or comments please review! On with the beginning!**

* * *

Caroline could feel the excitement growing, as all of her friends and family were gathered around her.

She could feel the happiness radiating within her, as every last detail she had meticulously been planning for, for the past year was simply perfect. A sweetheart neckline ivory wedding dress, with an elegant, thin white strap tied around the waist.

And Caroline needed the best, so anything but Vera Wang, was out of the question.

She even had her something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue. Her mom's wedding veil, for something old, the sexy black lace garter Katherine got her, for something new, the emerald necklace that Bonnie lent her, for something borrowed, and a timeless blue hairpin Tyler had given her, for something blue.

'Okay, now here we go.' Caroline thought to herself.

The orchestra starts and everyone's there. She sees Tyler at the end of the isle, and feels herself smile. This is it. This is the perfect ending to the life of Caroline Forbes.

Or at least, that's how Caroline's been envisioning the day. With a final stop to her alarm, Caroline gets up, and reminds herself, no. He hasn't proposed. Yet.

They'd been seeing each other for seven years. Caroline and Tyler had met at freshman orientation and the rest was as they say, history.

Freshman orientation was also where she Katherine, her best friend. Caroline had despised Katherine. She was everything that Caroline wasn't and she couldn't help but feel a little jealous.

But four years later, when college ended and Caroline was in pieces about what to do, it was Katherine who suggested she use her English major, and do freelance.

It was easy, and Caroline knew she was a good writer. Ever since then, the two are inseparable.

Tyler called last night from Germany, saying that he would make it home, back in time for date night. He sounded nervous on the phone and Caroline had a good feeling why.

Everything was about to come true for her.

She knew it.

* * *

**A/N: Okay I know that this chapter was short but it's meant to be prologue, something to peak your interest. I'll be updating weekly, but I can be convinced with reviews hahaha. Thanks for reading and I can't wait to start the next chapter. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey, this is a really fast update, because I know that the prologue was vague. Read and review, I can be persuaded to update sooner, the more reviews and follows I get ;) Without further ado, here's chapter 2! **

* * *

Caroline was getting ready for Date Night, when she heard Tyler's voicemail.

_"Hey babe, I'm gonna be a bit late tonight, it's hard to catch a cab. I'll be at Chez François soon. Bye,"_ he said in a hurry.

Caroline sighed, but she knew it wasn't his fault. She knew he had always wanted to be a Travel Agent.

God knows why.

And she had already gone through the effort of buying a new royal blue empire waist dress, that stopped just above her knee. It went with her eyes, the sales boy, who was barely out of his teens had said, before promptly asking for her number. He said that she was the whole package and that he would die without seeing her again. Safe to say, she politely declined and made a note to never step into the Karen Millen store ever again.

_It doesn't matter if he's a few minutes late. He's proposing tonight, _she thought to herself_. _

Tyler had been giving off a weird vibe recently, but when she found a receipt the other day in the bin, it was for $15,000 and from Tiffany's as well.

She didn't want to go all crazy stalker Caroline on him, she was so done with that phase (just ask Stefan, her now best friend and editor) so she was going to wait it out.

With a smile, she touched up on her lipstick and made her way to the restaurant.

**2 HOURS LATER**

_This is officially the most embarrassing thing that has ever happened to me. I'm alone. At a fancy restaurant. At a table for two. Jesus, where is Tyler?_

Caroline tried calling him again but his phone went to voice mail.

_Okay this is it,_ Caroline thought. I'm giving him 10 more minutes. If he cares, he'll come. If he doesn't, he better be in a car crash.

_That's what it is! Oh god Tyler's in an accident and he's dead and he can't call me because he's dead. What's going to happen now? Stop it Caroline, you're going crazy he's just held up. _

_"Miss, would you care for more bread? Or would you finally like the menu, seeing as this is a busy restaurant?" _The waiter sneered_._

_"No thanks. If you could just hold on for a few. Thanks."_ She said with a smile.

Then she saw him hurry in. Plastering on a fake smile, she stood up from her chair. _"Babe I know it's just traffic was insane and –"_ he tried explaining.

_"It's fine Ty." _she bit out.

_"No it's not I'm sorry I just had to make a quick stop at my mom's you know how she worry's._

_"And I don't worry about you? Tyler I thought you were in an accident!"_

_"Clearly it would've been better if I was."_ he muttered.

_"What did you say?"_ she exclaimed.

_"Nothing, nothing babe lets just order okay? I'm tired from the trip so lets just eat."_

_"Fine."_

_"You know I love you."_ he pleaded.

_"Okay." _

_"Care come on tonight's special."_

With that Caroline felt her spirits lift. _"You know what, you're right tonight is special. And I love you too. Lets get the waiter." _

_"Good evening monsieur would you like me to get you two the lover's special for tonight?"_

_"Hey yeah man actually I've already given the 'special request' to the maitre whatever. Tell him it's Tyler Lockwood, he'll know what you mean."_ He said with a wink.

_"I'll get right on it, man."_ The waiter said with disdain as he left.

**AFTER DINNER**

Caroline was wracked with nerves as she left to go to the ladies. It was now, she was certain he was going to pop the question now and she wanted to look good. No not good, she wanted perfect.

After touching up her makeup, she went back to the table and waited.

_"Care there's something I want to talk to you about. You know I love you. You're stunning and beautiful and sexy as hell. I've wanted to give you this for a while."_

_"Yes. I mean I do."_ She interrupted.

_"O-kay what?"_ He asked.

_"I know you're proposing I saw the receipt. Ty yes I love you and I want to be with you of course I'll marry you."_ Caroline let out with a happy rush. She finally didn't have to feel so guilty about ruining his surprise.

_"Uh Care, what receipt?"_

_"The receipt in the bin? From Tiffany's?"_

_"Oh god, no Care that wasn't meant for you, it was for my mom. It's why I stopped off at her place before." he bashfully explained. _

_"Oh. Oh. So you're not proposing?" _Caroline said in a small voice.

_"God no where did you get that idea from?"_

_"Well, glad to know that the idea of marrying me repulses you so much." she exclaimed._

_"No Care that's not what I meant don't do this here, people are looking."_

_"No Tyler I am doing this here if not now, when DO you plan on proposing? In one year, five, twenty? We've been together forever."_

_"Don't exaggerate babe five years isn't forever."_

_"Seven!"_

_"Yeah you're right sorry seven. Look, I'm not ready for this commitment now. But it looks like you are and it seems we're not on the same page anymore."_

_"Tyler don't- " _she whimpered.

_"Care look, the best thing to do is to obviously take a break. I'm not ready yet. I'm still young and I have to do my job when I can, which is now. But I love you, so let's meet up in say, a few months alright?" _he huffed out.

_"Tyler please no don't do this you can't do this." _she begged.

_"Caroline, I'm sorry. I'll see you around okay? I'll send you your stuff tomorrow"_ And with that Tyler left the table.

Oh my god oh my god okay Caroline get yourself out of here. Fast.

The idiot didn't even have the decency to leave money. The son of a bitch stuck her with the bill!

_"Check please."_ She murmured to the waiter.

_"Of course madame, in a second." _he replied.

Making her way out of the restaurant she knew she didn't have anywhere to go. She sold her flat when Tyler had asked her to move in. Tyler. Caroline can't even think about him as she feels her heart hurting all over again. As she feels her eyes tearing up, she angrily wipes them and calls the one person she can depend on.

_"Stefan? I need you to pick me up now."_ she whispers

How did everything go so horrible, so fast?

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys liked this update! I wanted Forwood to end as soon as possible so this was necessary. Poor Care is hurting right now, but you know what they say, misery loves company. And company is best at a club. Klaus and Caroline might or might not meet next chapter. Stay tuned! xox**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys I was blown away with your reviews I was honestly not expecting such a positive response (: Here is a warner for the chapter, that Klaus and Caroline are the MAIN couple, whatever the other "distractions" might be. But seriously I was expecting no one to read this, just doing it out of summer free time. Thanks to those who followed and reviewed, don't forget to favorite! Now this is the long awaited club scene, and although Klaus and Caroline don't talk, they will be aware of each others presence here on out. Please spread word of this story if you enjoyed it, it would mean a lot to me. Now here it is! **

* * *

As Stefan Salvatore knocked on the door to his room, or more like what used to be his room, after a long day of work, he gulped in a big breath of air and went for it.

_"Hey Care?"_

_"Go away Stefan, I wanna be alone."_ She sniffled out.

_"Okay I get that, but I thought you'd like some food. I've even got your favorite, fettuccine alfredo, with a hint of parmesan, just like you like it."_

_"Okay."_ she finally let out after a painful pause.

_"Wait Stef, come in. Please."_ What Stefan saw before him was his best friend, surrounded by ice cream, cookies, tissues and empty DVD boxes. And she still managed to look utterly beautiful.

_"Hey Caro—whoa. Looks like you definitely switched up the place." He said with a slight grin._

_"I know it's a mess. I just wanted to say thank you. Thank you so much for letting me stay here, no questions asked for the past three weeks. Thank you for bringing me pasta, which by the way Salvatore, today's is definitely the one to beat. I wouldn't intrude, but Katherine's with her latest fling and I didn't want to cut in on their time, you know how she is." _

_"Trust me I do."_ Stefan said with a smirk. _"And seriously Caroline the offer still stands. Just say the word and I'll go scare that Lockwood ass wipe so bad he'll forget his own name."_

_"Anyways Stef that's not needed, but thank you for being my friend. It means a lot."_

_"Anything for you Care."_

_"Oh and before I forget, here's my article." _Caroline said proudly, with a rough draft of her latest article on food from New Zealand.

_"Hey I don't need you to do work hard right now, I know now's tough for you." _Stefan immediately said with concern.

_"I know I can tell you've been letting me slide by with movie reviews. I know that the magazine's important and it's the least I can do for you."_

_"Thanks Caroline, it's good to have you and your writing back. Now I was thinking, it's been awhile since we've went out." _he dropped casually.

_"Where are you going with this Salvatore?"_ she grimaced.

_"Oh nowhere I mean I understand if you have other plans, but, you wouldn't want to miss seeing me dance would you?"_ he asked with a glint in his eye.

_"Oh now you're just so pushing it! I haven't seen you dance since that office party where you got so drunk you were doing the Charleston everywhere!"_ she laughed with memories of a drunk Stefan that was less Charleston and more 'flailing arms rapidly and randomly.'

_"Well,"_ he said with a once over, _"desperate times call for desperate measures." _

_"Fine. Fine I get it I'm in a slump I'll get over it soon just not tonight. And I'm NOT desperate."_

_"Come on Care it's Friday night you of ALL people love to go out and just let loose."_

_"Okay I get it I'll get ready if you'll stop and leave." _she whinged.

_"Thank you Forbes, you know I just want to see you happy and having fun."_

_"Sure Stef, now get out of here it's gonna take at least two hours to get ready with the state I'm in, unless you were planning on watching me change?"_ she said with a wink as she started humming the saxophone intro to Careless Whisper.

_"I think I'll pass but just get ready, we're going out tonight!"_

_"Stefan?"_

_"Yes Care?"_

_"I love you."_

_"I love you too Care."_ he replied, feeling through success. If there was one thing Stefan Salvatore knew he could do, it was charm anyone.

As Caroline and Stefan walked into the bar, she could sense all the guys in the place turn and give her a scandalous once over. A part of her stung, because it had been a long time since she had been single, and she wasn't quite ready yet, but nothing a bit of booze couldn't help with.

And it especially couldn't hurt her bruised ego.

She had spent the weeks at Stefan's going over What If's, and Maybe's and Perhaps and for one night she wanted to think about herself. Maybe I should take up the boy from Karen Millen's offer she thought with a smirk.

Tugging down her dark purple dress with small slits on the side, that reached mid thigh and fixing her hair, Caroline had gone all out tonight with the smoldering cat eyes, black heels and deep red lipstick.

All suggestions of Stefan of course. He knew just the kind of attention she needed tonight, and it'd be all on him if his friend wouldn't be noticed by a few, overly friendly, appreciative lookers. She just wanted to forget the past few weeks.

Caroline walked over to the bartender. Using all of her_ fine womanly qualities_, she caught the bartender's attention quick.

_"Could I have a scotch on the rocks ... Liam?_" she said with a wink as she bent down lower giving Liam fine access to her creamy breasts.

_"Sure thing sexy."_ He said after staring for a few seconds.

_"Sexy is such a tame word to use to describe you darling." _an accented voicenext to Caroline said.

_"Oh really?"_ she said with a smirk, as she ogled the stranger. _"And what would you use then?" _

_"Gorgeous, breath-taking, stunning. The works. So what's your name then, darling?_" the chestnut haired stranger asked her, leaning in.

_"Buy me a drink and I'll tell you."_ Caroline whispered.

_"That most certainly be arranged. Hello? Yes Bartender, this lovely lady would like your finest drink. The absolute best."_

_"Coming right up sir." _Liam answered with a nod.

_"I'm guessing you owe me a name then."_

_"Caroline." _

_"Lovely name for a lovely girl. I'm Kol." _

_"Well I haven't heard that one before, Kol"_ Caroline flirted back.

_"Well there's are a lot of things you haven't heard yet darling. And there are lots of things I haven't heard about you either Ms. Caroline. So lets start with the obvious. What on earth is such a fine creature like you doing here on a Friday night? Alone no less." _

_"You wouldn't want to hear about it. I just like to go out. And what about yourself Mr. Kol."_ Caroline deflected quickly.

_"Well, I'm here for a bachelor party. And before you fret, it's not mine. My dear brother's actually, who likes to make a bit of an entrance. Since it's going to be a while before the old man actually shows up, would you do the honor of keeping me company until he does?" _he asked with genuine sincerity.

_"Hold that thought for a bit Kol."_ Caroline raced over to Stefan who was nursing a shot of bourbon, animatedly talking to an exotic brunette stunner.

_"Hey Stef, sorry to cut in, but is it okay I leave you for a bit to talk to this guy? No future obviously, but he's rebound material."_

_"Are you sure Care?"_ Stefan asked with concern.

_"Nope. Which is why it's fun. Besides you're the one who reminded me how much I love this. I'll tell you if I need you or if I go back to his place. Deal?" _Caroline claimed as she held out her pinky.

_"Okay Care sounds great. Don't do anything I wouldn't."_ And with that Caroline strutted towards Kol with assurance.

She knew she was a lightweight, but right now, she didn't give a single damn.

_"And there I was thinking you had deserted me and taken advantage of my drink." _Kol said as soon as she sat down.

_"Haha very funny. But keep the drinks coming if you want me around for a while. Or just until your brother shows up."_

_"Alright then darling. Bartender, keep the shots coming! This gorgeous minx and I are about to get completely, fucking wasted."_

After a while, Caroline had trouble walking straight but that didn't matter. She was living, she was having fun and mostly, the stranger she picked was pretty easy on the eyes.

_"Another one darling?"_ Kol offered with a grin. _"I'll even let you do a body shot."_ he said waggling his eyebrows.

_"No I'm so wasted I can't take anymore."_

_"Oh c'mon now where's the fun in that"_ Kol whined with a pout.

_"Okay one more. Wait no hold on I love this song let's dance!"_

_"Your wish is my command."_ Kol was grinning from ear to ear, he couldn't believe how his luck had turned out.

Not only did he meet a completely magnificent girl, she was funny, kind and utterly gorgeous. But Kol being Kol, was already deciding on ways to get her out of his bed the next morning.

He had thought tonight was going to such a bust, with his brother wanting it to be a 'traditional' gentlemen's night with no strippers, the second best place was this new bar and as usual, the older Mikaelson was late. Not that Kol hadn't guessed but it still ticked him off, until he saw this pretty, fine looking thing.

Caroline had already started up a party by herself, swaying her hips and moving to the Black Key's, Howling For You. She motioned towards Kol as he joined her on the floor.

_This is going to get interesting_ he thought.

She pushed herself up against his chest as soon as he reached her, letting her eyes linger towards his lips. Just when he was about to haver his way with her pretty mouth, she turned around.

_"Well darling you're definitely quite the tease."_ Kol growled out.

_"Two can play at that game."_ He let his hands roam down her sides, and suddenly jerked her closer.

Caroline rubbed up against his cock, which she felt start to harden. Kol was rolling into her now, both in sync to the music. Kol lifted her slender arms up in the air, let his fingertips graze her arms on the way down and stopped just on top of her perky breasts.

_"Kol"_ Caroline whimpered. _"Not yet darling, you still have some making up to do, in regards to earlier."_ He hissed out as he took her hands and wrapped them around his neck, as he simultaneously was feathering kisses down her neck.

Caroline was definitely a fierce goddess.

_"So darling, your place or mine?"_ Kol asked.

_"Yours"_ she replied with no hesitation.

_"Oh shit." _

_"What's wrong?"_ she asked turning around.

_"My brother has impeccable timing. He just got in here. I'm sorry Caroline I'm going to have to cut this short. Family first and all."_ He said with immediately feeling regret.

_"Fine okay I'll see you around."_ Caroline said with a mock salute and smile.

As she turned around to leave, already punishing herself for the future hangover she was likely to have, one sudden sight made her sober up immediately. She didn't think she would ever see him after High School.

He looked so different now, so much more grown up. But how could she mistake those piercing sapphire eyes, and his blond curls. And he still hadn't let go of wearing necklaces.

_Okay this is just drunk you talking there is no way in hell Nik's here after all this time, _she thought.

_"Caroline? Darling,"_ she vaguely heard Kol call. _"Caroline, stay for one more before you leave. It's the least we can do. This is my brother, Klaus, the bastard who'll be shacking up with the old ball and chain."_

Please don't let it be him, please I honestly have the worst luck. Just let his brother be some other guy. Just not Nik.

"Caroline?" Klaus said with disbelief.

* * *

**A/N: Mwahahah I left you with a cliffhanger I know I know! Next chapter, there WILL be more backstory, and it'll be mainly from Klaus's point of view. If any of you are wondering, no it is not Elena Stefan was talking to. We'll see later on why Stefan has a thing for brunettes. That was my first time writing a 'sexy' scene. Tell me if you hated it, I know it's rough. Thanks for reading and wait for my next update! (I'm just full with unintentional rhyming these days.) **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay I know I know it's been ages since my last update. It's just with school starting and first season tryouts, I've been busy. I'll be better I promise! Thank you to those continuing to read and follow and review! It means a lot (: **

* * *

_**9 Years Ago, Mystic Falls High**_

Caroline could sense him as soon as he walked into class late, and immediately she ballooned with angst and disgust.

_Jesus Christ, not him. Of course now he decides to show up._

He was every girl's wet dream and fantasy at their high school.

Nik Mikaelson.

Rumor was, that at the age of 15, he had already lost his virginity to Tatia Lancaster. The thing was, she was his brother's long time girlfriend. Everyone knew about Nik and how he banged anything that had legs. Every girl wanted to be with him, every girl except Caroline.

The Mikaelson's had arrived in Mystic Falls four years back, and had constantly been stirring up trouble. Their sibling, wasn't even accepted to school, as he had already been expelled during his first week, so she never had gotten to meet their youngest brother.

Rol Mikaelson, or something.

She huffed, as he took the seat next to her. He let out a quiet, 'Sorry I'm late,' accompanied by his signature smirk.

'Nik, finally deciding to show up to my class then?' Mr. Anders questioned, grumpily.

'Sorry sir, I was just _so_ tied up over the weekend. You know how it is.' And with that the whole class of girls erupted into giggles.

'Okay well Mr. Mikaelson, have you actually done the homework assigned then?'

'No way in hell, old man. Like I said, I was busy. Tied up. You all understand the rest.' He said cockily.

_Pompous ass hole_ Caroline thought.

'Alright then, detention for you Mr. Mikaelson. Try actually learning next time. Okay time for class to begin now, everybody, get out your history books. And don't even think about forgetting today after school or else, be sure that you'll flunk my course, Mikaelson.'

* * *

As class droned on, Caroline couldn't help but sneak a few peaks to her right. She wasn't completely oblivious to how_ gifted_ Nik was.

His full, pink lips, his deep blue eyes and perfect jaw line, any girl could fall for him.

But not Caroline Forbes. She would never fall for the bad boy, no matter how good he looked in his Levi's. She was the epitome of perfect. Although her relationship with Matt, didn't work out, everything else in her life somehow did.

She wasn't about to let her perfect 4.0 slip away, just because she herself got carried away. Finally Caroline heard the shrill of the bell, collected all her papers and made a move to leave.

'And where do you think you're going Ms. Forbes?' Mr. Anders called out.

'To my next class?' She said with a smile.

'Oh no you're not, not yet at least. Come here. Now you haven't turned in your research paper on the French Revolution yet. It's a week late. You've never been late Ms. Forbes.'

'Well Mr. Anders as you know I've been super busy with the prom committee and cheer leading and my duties as Ms. Mystic Falls.'

'I remember, as I did vote for you as well. But this is no way to behave, especially in your senior year. You know you'll have to find a way to make it up. Or I will be forced to give you a 0, which will harm you severely.' He warned.

'Please don't Mr Anders, I'll do anything. Don't you have extra credit?' Caroline yelped out.

'Okay, since I do understand your obligations, nothing serious will happen. You're one of my favorites and you are a bright young woman. Just stay after school today, your talents could be used on one Mr. Mikaelson, one of your peers. Tutor him in history, and then I can let you off.'

'But-'

'No buts Caroline, now off to class. Wouldn't want you being late.'

Okay I understand. Great. Just her luck. Four pm could not come sooner.

* * *

'Now this is detention so under no circumstances. No talking! Except Mr. Mikaelson, you're excused to go to tutoring. Ms. Forbes? Please accompany him to the library where you will use your two hours to study. Nothing more nothing less. And don't think about trying any funny business. Thank you.'

And with that the substitute had whipped out their passes before either of them could argue.

After five minutes of tense silence, Nik finally spoke.

'Okay love well we might as well get this over with.'

Caroline had already been in a bad mood that day, because when she told Courtney, one of the preppy Sophomores she couldn't be in practice because of detention, Courtney made a point to not only tell everyone on their team, but their coach as well.

To say the least, their coach, was not pleased.

'Sweetheart, not talking to me might be a little hard, I'm the only person you've got for the next two hours.' Nik tried again.

'And don't I know it.' Caroline muttered.

'What was that? Did I actually here the Caroline Forbes say more than two words to me?' Nik said, feigning shock.

'Nothing okay lets just do something easy, let's start with algebra. And you can do whatever the hell you want, just stay out of my way.'

Tapping a pencil to his head, Nik just stared at her. After a few brief pauses, he blurted out the only thing he had been thinking of for the past 10 minutes in her presence.

Yes, Nik knew that although Caroline might've been oblivious to him, he wasn't to her. She was truly a gorgeous sight, and he was secretly glad he was able to spend time with her. It was unconventional, but he knew he'd be able to charm her. She was different, she didn't fall for his usual tricks. He didn't know wether to be intrigued or irritated. He chose the former.

He knew that he shouldn't toy with her, but she just made it so easy. With looks of disdain and sniffing, he knew he'd be playing with fire. But hey, that's part of the fun right. Right then, he promised himself, he would get to know her better.

'You know you're quite a beauty.'

'Excuse me?'

'Sorry, I'm British. We're known to be brutally honest. And you love, are stunning.'

'Okay if this is some creepy way of you trying to get in my pants I'll let you know, it's never happening. Ever. So lets begin ..' Caroline said, feeling flustered.

'Jesus take a compliment will you? I'm being honest.'

'Okay well then, thanks. I guess. So-'

'So anyways, let's do something fun. I mean you've heard of fun right?' Klaus mocked.

Oh he knew he was going to have to pay for this later.

'Yes I have, I just don't have the time for it. Nik, its's senior year. You know that. And if I want to be the best, I'll have to give some things up which unfortunately, is fun.'

'But as seniors, as you so cleverly pointed out, it's the last year we can do anything, and everything. To act on forbidden desires, one last time. Wouldn't you like that Caroline?'

He leaned in closer to her, so close she could make out the green flecks in his eyes, that playfully contrasted with his blue. For a second there, she forgot where she was, who she was with. Every word he said sounded mesmerizing, and she couldn't stand not hearing more.

She breathed in, Take a chance. Be daring. If she moved even two inches, their lips would touch.

'Fine okay fine you got me. Now what are your suggestions then?' she said quickly backing up against the wall, and looking for an excuse, any excuse to try and tear her eyes away from him.

'Well first, we can ditch this bull shit. And I'll show you a goodtime.' He whispered.

'I don't know,'

'Oh come on Caroline I promise, no one will find out. It'll be our secret.'

'Fine okay, but I'm driving.' And there she was, little neurotic Caroline finally emerged.

'Darling, please, you're not driving us anywhere, we're riding in my bike.'

'On your bike? And die? I don't think so.' she said. For a second Nik just watched her slightly amused, as no girl had ever rejected a ride on his bike before. She was surely something else.

'What did I say about taking chances?' he said after a slight break.

'Well I don't want to die, we're taking my car.' She argued.

'No we're taking my bike.'

'Nik!' Caroline yelled sharply.

'Caroline. Let's compromise. I'll let you go where no girl has ever. You'll ride my bike. We're having fun today.'

'Okay then _stud_, how are we getting out of here? Incase you haven't noticed, their are eyes watching everywhere.' Caroline scoffed.

'Easy, I've fucked Mrs. Templeton, the librarian. And oh, what a feisty one she is.' He announced with a self satisfied grin.

'You're repulsive. But are you sure we're not going to get caught?'

'Yes love I'm positive, trust me, get to know me. There's more to me then meets the eye. But I think you know that.'

'Excuse me?'

'Don't think I don't know what my 'reputation' at this school is Caroline. But as I'm sure you know, one's reputation isn't everything. Now I'm not confirming or denying mine, but I'm sure that if people knew how you really were, well, simply, they'd be surprised.'

Caroline was stunned.

'You wouldn't be standing here if there wasn't a part of you that longed for adventure. And you know that the one person that can give it to you, is me. Now come on hurry a long don't want to be caught do we?' He bluntly stated. Now this was the part that Nik had to wait and gauge her reaction. After a few moments of nothing, the light finally returned in Caroline.

'Give me your keys.'

'Wow feisty, and you haven't even taken me out to dinner Ms. Forbes. I'm appalled.'

'Ha ha, save it. You want fun? Well I know fun. Now give me your keys. I'm in control now.'

_And I for one, absolutely can't wait to see you wild Caroline. _Nik thought.

* * *

It had been five months since they had last snuck out and Caroline was completely eating her words. Nik was such an amazing friend.

Of course there were the occasional rumors about them sleeping with each other, but the best part about it was, Nik didn't care at all. He'd proudly show that they were friends, in front of whoever.

It had taken some time getting used to though, because if she had a penny for every time she had been mentioned to as Nik's flavor of the month, she'd be Bill Gates.

But over time, people had gotten used to it, and Caroline had slowly realized, that she preferred Nik over stupid rumors. And her pristine reputation as well. Not that she had let herself slip. She was valedictorian of her class and had already been accepted into Columbia.

There was one thing gnawing Caroline though. And she knew it was bad. She knew it could never happen, no matter how many jokes he had cracked.

Caroline had done the unthinkable. She'd fallen for him.

She'd always been driven in school, and though she didn't have many friends, with the exception of her best friends, Bonnie Bennet and Elena Gilbert, she had missed it.

Everything about Nik was absolutely, positively amazing. To the way he'd defend her no matter what, and to simple things, like picking her up even though she was an hour away on a college tour, and loosening her up before her big Chemistry final.

He had really proved himself as a friend, and Caroline was totally and completely in love. She knew it was stupid, and that graduation was only a few weeks away. If she wanted something done, it would have to be now.

She had fallen in love with the way his hair fell above his eyes, his rugged look, which totally contrasted with his personality. Not many people knew the real Nik Mikaelson, mysterious British play boy, but she was proud to say she was his best friend.

'Forbes! Forbes wait up I gotta tell you something.' he said as he was running to her with news.

'Nik already? We already talked five minutes ago you dork.' She said, though secretly, the thought of him depending on her still never lost it's appeal.

'Come on, you know I'm lost without you. I'm just gonna go out and say it, I got a B plus.' He said holding up his test proudly.

'YOU GOT A B PLUS? That's amazing I'm so proud of you Nik!' she screamed, pulling him in for a hug.

'I know and it's all thanks to you Caroline. So we're going out tonight. I'm buying of course. Just my way of thanking you. Seriously though Forbes, you've been amazing to me. You're the best. I'll pick up at 7. Look nice, well nicer than you already do. I'm out.' he said with a wink.

'Bye Mikaelson, and you better be taking me somewhere seriously amazing.' she said feeling a blush creep up on her.

_This is a sign, _she thought to herself._ Tonight's the night, I'll let him know how I feel. It'll work, I have a good feeling. _And with a smile, she went into class, nervously waiting for tonight.

* * *

'Well I must say Forbes, you look pretty decent.' Klaus complimented. Ofcourse, that was probably the biggest understatement of the year. His friend, his confidante, his everything had looked positively radiant.

Nik was glad that he hadn't slept with her, it would've ruined everything they had built. But seeing her in that blue summer dress, he was seriously re-thinking his decision.

Caroline was more to him than a meaningless hook up, and he would be damned if that went away. She was probably the best thing that had happened to him. He didn't need his random make out sessions or his cigarettes anymore. Caroline appeased everything that he had depended on before.

He knew it was unhealthy, the way he counted on her, but he liked it to. He'd never met anyone so refreshing, any girl that had kept his interest for longer than a night, but Caroline was truly, and utterly unique.

Nik knew he couldn't ruin their fine balance, no matter how much he wanted to. She was everything he wanted. But she was also too good for him. Nik was already damaged goods. But tonight, she didn't need to hear that. Tonight was just a night to talk about how amazing she was, and how truly blessed he was to have a friend in her.

'Well you don't look so bad yourself.' She joked back. She had been wracked with nerves this whole time, she had even prepared on index cards what to say.

'After you, my lady.'

'I don't see your bike anywhere, Nik.' Caroline asked, confused.

'That's because I sold it. You're nagging finally wore me out Forbes, I traded it in for ... this.' he said as he pointed to his Audi.

'Nik! You gave up your bike?'

'Well, it was her time. And can't have me dying anytime soon in this baby. Get in Forbes, we'll be safe.'

'Aw alright Nik, I know how much you loved her.'

'Well, it was time for me to grow up.' he said, suddenly realizing what else that could've meant.

'I think your new ride is so cool, so you traded good Mikaelson.' She said wistfully.

'Alright enough with the sappiness, let's go.'

* * *

After dinner, they drove to the lake, which was their favorite spot to just come and look up at the stars and talk about nothing.

'I can't believe high school's ending so fast.' Caroline let out with a frown.

'Oh come on cheer up Forbes, you got into that fancy college. Trust me, you'll love it.' he said with sadness.

'Nik don't say that, we'll be friends forever. I know it. You're one of the best people I know. Nik, I need to tell you something.' she whispered.

'Caroline, don't ruin it. I know what you're about to say.'

'No you don't. Nik, I love you.'

'And I love you too. You know that.'

'No Nik, it's more than that. I'm in love with you. I used to be so blind to the world, but you helped me open myself up. I love the way I am now, and it's because of you. I've realized, that if I try to think of good memories, they're all with you.' she confessed. Caroline was suddenly scared to look into his eyes.

With her all her courage, she turned to look into, really look at Nik as if for the first time, and she knew for sure. This was the boy she loved.

'Forbes, there's no going back. You know that once you do this, there's no going back to the way it used to be.'

'Of course not. It'll be better.' she said with force, putting one hand on his cheek.

'Caroline. Stop it, I'm not good enough for you.'

'You're not the judge of that. I am. And I love you. So kiss me.' she said, with vigor in her voice.

'Caroline you're not thinking. You _think _you love me. You don't. You're only feeling this because we're both going to be leaving soon. Caroline, we'll always have each other. Don't ruin it.'

'I'm not. Nik I love you. You don't think it took me ages to realize this? The essence of you, every bit of you is wonderful. You can't let your past define us. Nik just kiss-' and with that Nik knew there was no way going back.

He ravished her mouth, like a man finally finding water in a desert, and he kissed her with all his mouth. His tongue rolled into her, as her moans encouraged him to go on. He hesitated as he broke the kiss and asked,

'Love, this is the last time. Are you sure? Because if you don't stop me now, I won't be able to.'

She gave him his answer with another searing kiss. This time, it wasn't as aggressive as before. It was tender, and they fit together well, finally coming as one.

As he carefully laid her down on the dock, he said, 'Wait, I'll be right back.'

He ran to his car, pulled out a blanket, trying to cover the strain in his pants, and hurried back to Caroline.

'This is your first time love, I want you to enjoy it. With me. So relax.'

Caroline just nodded in agreement.

Nik just stared at her for a few seconds, before reaching out to her, and slowly, he peeled of her dress. Trailing kisses down her neck, he murmured, 'you don't know how long I've been wanting to take this off of you. You're magnificent.'

'Do it then.' Caroline growled, a need filling her.

The sound of her voice, commanding him, was enough to make him come undone. Gently he unhooked her bra straps, as the moon twinkled on them perfectly, unveiling her full mounds.

'God you're so perfect.' He moaned, before swirling over her nipples. He lathered them with kisses, as her moans were erupting everywhere.

He felt her hand reach for him, and she pulled out his cock, which had already hardened at her glorious, naked sight.

'Nik, stop teasing, I want you now.' she said, as she rubbed her hand over his shaft. He moaned out in pleasure. So do it then. With that, she suddenly lowered her head, and unzipped his jeans, to reveal him. She slowly took him in, and started bobbing up and down.

'Is this okay?' he heard her question.

'Perfect.' he answered.

Oh god, she's lovely he thought, as he looked down at Caroline, bare to him, rubbing him up and down. He felt his orgasm coming, and he motioned for her to stop.

'Okay love hold on. Let me return the favor.' He said with a smirk.

And with that he slipped of her panties, and immediately he could feel her arousal for him._ Jesus christ_, he thought. He slipped in one finger to her, and he could feel how tight she was.

'Oh god Klaus.' she practically yelled.

'Love is this okay?' he said worried.

'Keep. On. Going.' she murmured.

He could feel how tight she was, as he slipped in another finger. He rubbed her velvet walls, and he filled with glee, knowing he was the first man in her. His mouth mimicked his finger's motions on her breasts, as her points hardened.

He could feel her release coming, as she clenched onto his hair, searching for support.

'Klaus I'm I'm, I'm about to-'

And with that, he felt her come undone, and there was not a sight more wonderful, than Caroline loosening up, experiencing her orgasm, because of him. His pupils dilated even further.

'I'm not done with you yet.' He grinned.

He positioned himself just outside of her entrance, slowly teasing himself in. Immediately, her walls started tightening around his cock, as he felt her fully. '

'You're so hot right now, you're so tight, and just for me. Look Caroline. Look at you, you gorgeous thing. Now babe, tell me when you're ready okay? I want you to enjoy this.'

'Alright.' Caroline could barely let out.

She could not believe how this night had turned out, loosing her virginity. But it was perfect. She was on fire.

Caroline felt herself heating up, as Nik entered her. She was sure she was about to lose it. She had already eased through the initial discomfort and was loving every second.

'More Nik, I need more of you.' she whimpered.

He pushed even deeper, and as he let her adjust to him, he pulled out again. With a nod of her approval, he went in her, faster, with more intent this time.

'Nik! More more more!' she yelled in ecstasy.

He pumped into with more force, slowly loosing himself second by second. He knew he was going to blow any second.

'Now Caroline I want to see your beautiful eyes as you come for me.' He commanded.

'I'm so close Nik it's it's oh my god Nik!' she said, as she was filled with pleasure and riding the highs of her orgasm.

He pumped a few more times, as his release came soon.

'Nik, I'm so happy.'

'Hush darling don't ruin it now. I'll take care of you. Let's go back home.' he said.

As they put on their clothes while laughing and smiling, Caroline couldn't picture anything more perfect. She had made love to her best friend, and she couldn't be any happier.

Nik though, was having different thoughts in his head. It was absolute perfection what had just happened, but he knew it couldn't happen again. It just couldn't. He would destroy her, if only she knew everything that he masked behind his smile. He could not take away her happiness and her joy. She would forget him, meet someone that would be enough for her. Just not him.

It already sent shards of pain through Nik to think like this, but he knew what had to be done.

The whole ride back to Caroline's was quiet, with both of them contemplating different things.

'Nik, I just wanted to say-' she started, as they were approaching her house.

'Don't worry about it love, it was wonderful alright? You're perfect so it had to be. I'll call you soon. Night.' he said in a rush. And with a smile, he drove away. He knew tonight, he would have to leave, and he would have to forget her.

Caroline, oblivious to his thoughts, just nodded and grinned like a fool in. _He'll call me tomorrow. I love him. Nik will call me._ And with those thoughts, she snuck in, and went to bed.

* * *

**A/N:So how was this chapter? To clear up any confusion, this was their time in High school with each other and how their friendship grew. Klaus realizes he does love Caroline as well, but he has to get away. I know it's heartbreaking. This story is a slow build, but the end will be worth it (: Thank you all you lovely people. Until next time! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I am so sorry about taking so long I truly am. I'm so grateful to all of you that have reviewed. School has been so so busy and I'll be better about this I promise I'll try. Now here it is! **

* * *

Klaus Mikaelson was rushing around his studio apartment. It was filled with photos from all of his journeys around the world. He loved what he did, being an exotic photographer was so rewarding. And he got to keep his prints. It also didn't hurt that he was well respected in his field, gaining a respectable reputation in the risky business.

He was already half an hour late to his own bachelor party. Truth be told, he wasn't really looking forward to meeting his younger brother tonight.

He loved Kol he really did, but in small doses. And Kol had already been crashing at his place, well his and Alara's place for two weeks and his brother was seriously cramping up their space.

Bringing home random strangers at 2 in the morning, leaving empty Chinese takeout all over the place was getting tiring and it took effort to not blow a vein everday. He could've sworn he found socks in the kitchen sink the other day.

Klaus knew that he was in no place to judge Kol, because until two years ago, they enjoyed that kind of lifestyle together. But Klaus knew that there had to be more to that, and then he met the one.

Alara Davis. Fashion supermodel. And she was marrying him. The thought still brought a smile to his face.

There was a reason why Klaus was the one getting hitched and Kol wasn't. Klaus knew that the single 'fuck a few, bang a few' life wouldn't last forever, while Kol was determined to live it for only god knew how long.

Checking the time, Klaus gave himself a once over, grabbed his cell and sent Kol a text, letting him know he was on the way.

* * *

When Klaus finally reached the club, he surveyed the area, looking for his charming, young brother. If he knew anything about Kol, his brother would probably already be with 'company'.

_Ah there he is, and already going at it with a rather vivacious blonde,_ Klaus thought to himself, shaking his head.

For a split second, Klaus contemplated leaving and letting Kol have fun with his girl, it'd be the perfect excuse to head home. About to turn around, he saw Kol's eyes find him and knew that there was no way he was backing out.

With a tight nod, he felt for his necklaces he always wore and walked over to Kol and his new 'friend.' And that's when she looked back. He felt himself do a double take.

Now Caroline Forbes, was certainly not who he expected bumping into after so long. Just as Klaus was about to surprise her from behind, like he always used to, he remembered the last time he saw her and how he left.

He stopped in his steps, and waited for Kol to bring himself and Caroline ever. God, she was still stunning, especially in that purple dress. But she could've been wearing a paper bag and still have the same effect she did years ago on just about every guy in the room.

The way that she affected him surprised him, but he knew his place. Still, Caroline Forbes would be nothing but beautiful in his eyes.

"Caroline?" Klaus asked finally, "It's been a while." He tried with a smile, as they finally acknowledged each other.

"Yeah it has been." She replied curtly.

Caroline was doing everything she could think of to contain herself and not scream and run the other way. She really did have the worst luck, she never ever thought she'd see him again, and just out of nowhere, here he comes.

She'd be lying if she said that she had never envisioned this scene before. In her head though, she'd be married to Tyler, wearing something that showed off her body, preferably blue, that was her signature colour, but it couldn't be too trashy. Something elegant, something tasteful. But still sexy. She was respectable after all.

And Nik would be old and balding, the way men were supposed to age. He'd lose his charm and most of all his accent.

But no, if anything, time had been more than generous to him. He'd lost the boyish hair, opted for a buzz cut and packed on a few muscles. And that accent hadn't changed a bit, in fact, as soon as she heard him she knew it couldn't be anyone else.

She wasn't blind and the drinks Kol had bought her earlier were definitely not helping. O_h god, what did I just do with Kol. How desperate did I even look? _

"How long has it been, seven, eight years?" Nik asked, both dimples showing and his full charm on.

"Nine actually." she retorted.

"Yeah, yeah, you're right." Klaus replied after a beat of silence.

Caroline mentally cursed. _Think Caroline! You're meant to be calm and collected, not meant to the remember when and exactly how he broke your heart years ago. Show him you're over it. Because you are. That's right, show him!_

"So, do you come here often?" Mentally cringing, Caroline just had to pick the cheesiest line she could've picked.

"No actually, I'm here for a party. Well, my party actually."

"Yup. Nik's getting married to Alara. Alara Davis the model. None of us know how he snagged her, but he did." Kol chipped in, feeling a little left out. He was sensing his chance with Caroline was over, but he knew he would have to take his brother down with him.

"Oh wow well Congratulations then Nik. Um, have fun. Bye. See you around." And with that, Caroline left the scene.

Nik Mikaelson was getting married? She really didn't see that one coming. She couldn't find Stefan anywhere, which was strange, he was usually always around her, but she couldn't expect him to be there all the time. She'd get home herself. As soon as she found a cab home. Well Stefan's home.

* * *

Okay, this was definitely a mistake. Trying to find a cab at midnight, with stripper heels that were clearly not the right choice, and an expensive dress, was wrong. Caroline had been walking and walking trying to find a cab and no one would stop.

_Well of course they wouldn't Caroline. They all have families and lives, and you're out going home to … pasta. It's official, I need a move on with my life. I'm so done moping around._ With a renewed sense of confidence and independence, Caroline walked with vigour to the next taxi stand.

_I'm independent, I'm young, the man of my dreams could be right in front of me. Okay, maybe not that hobo, but you get the point. You can do this Care._

With confidence, she walked to the man and asked firmly "Sir, is this seat next to you taken?"

"Not yet, Sugar." The man flirted back with a wink, as the smell of rotten eggs filled the air.

Trying to hold back a look of disgust, Caroline nodded, took a seat and knew she was going to be there for a while. It would take forever for a cab to come. Grabbing her ticket from the counter, Caroline was getting ready to settle herself in.

After a few minutes, the man next to her, after trying to start conversation which she blatantly ignored, was starting to fall asleep on her shoulder.

Caroline needed a way back home, Stefan wasn't around and he wasn't picking up. _Well good for him, at least one of us got lucky tonight._

Plus she was going to have to get used to this. Tyler wouldn't be around anymore to save her. She would just simply have to save herself, it was the only way. That fact alone was enough to make her eyes well up with tears again. She just couldn't believe he dumped her, he was supposed to be the one.

And just as she thought that, she looked up and locked eyes with Nik Mikaelson.

"Lucky me, twice in one day."

* * *

**A/N: I really hope you guys enjoyed that, I know it's very fluffy, ideas have been kinda blank. Now that they've met, the story can FINALLY begin :) Send suggestions if you'd like, I'll always consider them. Thank you for reading! Love you all. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I know I have no excuse for this late update. But at this point, school has been hectic with me being involved in the school production and not having enough down time. And then it's grades to keep up. But here is the over due chapter! Hope you all are still with me, leave a review if you like it! (: Thanks! **

* * *

"Oh its you again." Caroline announced abruptly.

Realising immediately how child like she sounded, she toned down her volume and tone. _Relax Caroline, why are you getting so worked up over seeing him after so long. It's not like you're still upset. You've gotten over that horrible, heartbreaking incident. The one that destroyed your faith in men for a long, long time. _

"Well I saw you walk over, and thought you could use some, er, decent company, love." Klaus said, referring to the man who was currently sleeping, now drooling, on her shoulder. Klaus was pissed at how things turned out that night. After Caroline had left, Kol had of course, tried taking him and a bunch of the their friends to a strip club. But the club was closed, which resulted in George and Marcus leaving, angered.

That wasn't the lowest point of the night though. After the plan for the club was a bust, Kol took them back to the bar, and after hitting on another woman, got into a fight. The woman was with her husband who had left for drinks, and her husband was not pleased with Kol to say the least.

They were lucky Kol only got swiped across the head. Klaus left after that. He didn't need any of the strip club entertainment anyways. He was going to be married to one of the most beautiful women in the world, according to US Weekly as well. Meeting Alara was all luck, and boy was he glad. Klaus was still disappointed at what a poor bachelor party it was, but no matter, it was the wedding that mattered. She was away though, in the Bahama's, posing for Vogue. And he had missed her for the twenty four days she'd been gone. Phone sex was not cutting it for Klaus.

"Oh wow, what a saint." Caroline commented quietly.

"Bloody hell, she's still the same." Klaus muttered, pretending not to hear her comment.

God, women were like elephants, remembering every single detail. What was so wrong about him wanting to go talk to her again? By the look on her face, you'd think he was dangerous. Or that he was some slime trying to hit on her at a bar. Though he had to admit, if he wasn't engaged, and this was five years earlier, his approach would be totally different.

Deciding to go on after a long, tense pause, Klaus inquired, "So how are things then?" he asked cautiously.

"Good." She lied. She would not let him win this. _Holy shit, how are his eyes so blue, under this crappy lighting especially. And his stare, intense as ever. _

"And you?"

"Good."

Glancing at each other, they both turned away awkwardly, cramped in the small booth.

Now it was Caroline's attempt at conversation. "What a surprise though, running into you after so long._"_ Cringing inwardly at how common she sounded, she went with it.

"Yeah it's really been ages, but I haven't forgotten you, love."

And he was still as smooth as ever.

To her, Nik would always be the guy that showed up to school in a leather jacket, slicked back hair, lighter in pocket at all times to her. More importantly, they used to be best friends. They'd shared so much together. It's as if she froze him in her memory expecting him to be the same and here he was now, wearing fitted clothes, no more baggy pants and buzzed, shorter hair. Caroline remembered how she would defend him when other guys had the nerve to call him a pansy, because of the way he talked and acted. They were all jealous.

Of course he wasn't the same, but he would always be Nik Mikaelson, bad boy from Virginia, Mystic Falls. She knew him so well before, his likes, interests, his secrets, even the music he was into. He was the first one who convinced her to try a cigarette, which by the way was her first and last time. She was the one who bought him his first painting, which reminded her, did he still like Art? Did he pursue it, the way he always said he would?

So much had changed the past nine years. They were no longer best friends, she didn't know him anymore, he was 'Klaus Mikaelson', engaged to Alara Davis, and that thought, made Caroline sad.

He destroyed a perfectly good friendship when he never called after what had happened. Shaking those thoughts off, she brought herself back to their conversation.

Just as Klaus was about to ask her how things were going, a voice sounded over the taxi stand through the small speaker on the wall.

"Mr. Mikaelson, your taxi's arrived, headed to Orange County."

"You live in Orange County?" Caroline asked surprised.

"Yeah, I moved a couple years back with Kol."

"Oh that's funny so did I. I mean move back, not with your brother." Funny how a few hours ago she was so comfortable grinding up against Kol, when now, she couldn't even bring herself to say his name.

"Huh, funny how we never ran into each other."

"Yeah." She replied back sarcastically. Fucking hilarious.

"Well I should really get going."

"Oh yes, it was nice to see you."

Nice? Of course it wasn't. Weird, strange, uncomfortable oh yes.

_But nice?_

Deciding to rise up, Caroline stuck out her hand for their goodbye, to end things on a formal note. Klaus glanced at her hand, a bit taken back by her sudden formality. He was going to suggest that they should keep in touch, exchange numbers and emails and all that, but obviously she was upset.

Typical woman.

"Yes love, you to. Maybe I'll see you around" He replied, sticking his hand, pumping it sharply two times. Caroline wanted to be formal? Fine. Two could play this game.

_God what an arrogant ass, love this and love that. Oh god, he probably thinks I still like him, and that I'm not over it. Yes I'm over it. Well over it. _She never liked him. Caroline was young, she thought it was love, and now that she had had experience to the real thing, quite honestly, Nik didn't hold a candle to any of the other men she'd been with. Excusing Tyler from that list of course. She was young, and vulnerable and naïve, and she fell in love with her best friend, who after seducing her, left town and never called.

For a while, they both hovered around each other, not sure what to say next, an awkward silence starting up again.

"Well, bye then sweetheart." He acknowledged.

"Bye!" she waved after him. _Good riddance. _

As Klaus was walking away, he then realised that Caroline was at the taxi stand, alone. A stunning woman dressed the way she was alone at night was the not the safest decision.

Knowing he would pay for this later, he turned back and asked, "Do you want a lift? It's getting late."

"No I'm fine. I'm comfortable here." What did he think she was? Some pathetic weakling like she was in High School? Well I'll show him, I'm perfectly capable of getting a taxi back by myself. Although, it was really late, and fuck, was that the time? It was already midnight?

Klaus tried again, more out of moral obligation, "Are you sure Caroline?"

She opened her mouth to refuse his offer defiantly, and right then, the man who had been sleeping on her, woke up and let out a loud, eggy fart that filled the room. Appalled, Caroline turned to the man out of shock.

"Do you mind?" he sneered at her, as if she had caught him in a private moment.

Caroline turned to look at Nik, reconsidering the offer, as she saw him on the pavement, silently killing himself with laughter.

Try as she might, it brought back a wave of nostalgia of their short time as friends. "You know what, actually, yes please. Thank you."

* * *

Twenty minutes.

Twenty minutes of god awful silence.

Caroline wanted out. She was a conversationalist. It was in her blood to talk to anyone and everyone. She was nice and she was pleasant, two traits that seemed to say goodbye, as soon as Nik was around. It could also be because she was slightly tipsy. Alright, she was drunk and sad. But then again, what did she expect? Them to start going on as if the nine years hadn't come in between them? _I want to die, I feel like dying. This is probably worse then when I met Tyler's parents for the first time_.

She turned to look at how Nik was, and he was just staring out the window, gazing at the scenery. _How is he not bored out of his mind? _It was still surreal, being this close to him after this much time.

She had had a long time to think of all the witty comebacks and retorts she would make, if she ever saw him again, but right now, she couldn't seem to form a single one.

_This is ridiculous, there was a time when we got a long great. He was the most important person in my life once, and that does mean something. Even though a part of me wants to rip his balls out. That's just the teenage part of me. _

Meanwhile, Klaus was thinking about the same thing. He was practically suffocating in the tension building in the car. None of his conversation starters seemed appropriate, and he regretted asking her to accompany him. It was a mistake, because he really didn't need this additional stress.

_Alright, Klaus, well just think of your photo's, your profession._ Catching a glimpse of her blonde hair at the side of eye, the next thing that came to mind instantly was, _I wish I could photograph her._

As quick as the thought came, he tried making it go away. Klaus just counted it to being away from Alara to long, and that fact that he did know what Caroline looked like underneath her clothes. And judging on now, not much had changed, she still had a delectable figure.

_Stop it Klaus, don't think about her like this!_ He willed himself to focus on the world's most revolting things, like the one time he caught his grandparents necking in the backyard. _Okay now stop, too much. _

_Okay Caroline, you're going to burst, just say something. Anything. _"So, you're engaged?" She asked.

Noting the hint of incredulousness in her question, Klaus replied, "Yes, in about a week"_ And three days, twelve hours. _

"Well I really didn't see that one coming. I can't believe it" Caroline said, holding back a laugh.

"Why is the thought of me getting married so funny to you?" He said, trying hard to keep his tone light. Was it really that ridiculous that he was getting married, that his single ways were behind him? Everyone did get married eventually. Even Kol. Well, then again, maybe not everyone.

"I know, but still it's you..." Caroline trailed off, laughing fully this time, again. She didn't know what came over her, it's just the thought of the Nik Mikaelson, settling down was hilarious to her. If only her friends back home could hear this.

Listening to her loud giggles, Nik started feeling slightly irritated. "Well what about you then? Any future engagement in your life?"

Well that really quietened her down.

"Yes, I mean no. I mean, there was, but we broke up. Mutual decision."

"You mean he dumped you." He said matter-of-factly.

"No! Why would you say that."

"Because you're obviously uncomfortable saying you're single. And you're also not used to your new 'status' yet. Don't worry love, it happens to the best of us." He said smugly.

"Maybe it's just you making me feel uncomfortable." She huffed.

"Oh really is it." He said staring at her, making full eye contact, for the first time since they were alone.

They both looked at each other for a long time, until Caroline looked away. She felt a wave of electricity pass her body, and she wasn't the only one. Klaus felt it too. She could feel it, and lord, did she wish for it to stop.

This time, Caroline was looking out the window. She couldn't believe he still held that air of arrogance and superiority after all this time, and after all this time, it still irritated the hell out of her. She remembered when they would hangout at her house, and when they did homework together, he would always argue he was right, and they'd go at it for ages which would lead to an explosive fight. But the only different thing was, he'd drive around the next day, apologising and everything would be forgotten.

It was impossible to forgive someone that cute, with his accent and flowers and his meaningful, I'm sorry, I was an ass.

Not this time.

"Fine, he broke up with me. You happy?" Caroline realised she wasn't fooling anyone, anymore. And after that, she turned back around again.

Klaus could tell she was visibly upset. Which upset him. "Do you want to tell me about it."

And then it all came rushing out. "We'd been together for years, seven years and I thought he was proposing. Tyler travelled a lot and he was in Germany. I found a receipt one day for Tiffany's and I stupidly thought he was proposing. It was date night." And now the painful wave of hurt was back and the horrible memory of when he ended it overcame Caroline. "So we went out to dinner, and everything was going fine. He was saying how much he loved me, and I asked about the ring. And it was for his mom. Can you believe that?! A stupid Tiffany's ring for his mom?! Who does that anymore! He would never give me jewellery like that." She poured out, looking at Klaus with tears in her eyes.

Recognising the silence as her waiting for a response, he said "Mmh you're right." Klaus was feeling increasingly uncomfortable, he hadn't been expecting this from her. He felt horrible. Someone as great as her deserved better than this Tyler guy she was with.

"I knew I could do better, but I'd invested so much time and energy in him. He made me feel happy and safe. Tyler was perfect, he ruined everything. What's worse, he said he wasn't ready for that kind of commitment, and when I did suggest marriage, he looked horrified." At this point, Caroline was sobbing, but she couldn't stop. "He stole my heart, and he just dumped me at the table. He left me there, and told me to pick my things up the next morning. I don't, I don't know why. Tyler even left me with the bill, he ran away that fast" Pausing for air, she continued, while Klaus just sat there, mollified.

"Maybe it's me, maybe there's something wrong with me. I can't do this, I, I hate him for doing this to me. For making me feel like this. I loved him. I still love the bastard. He reduced me to begging him to stay. How can you possibly not be ready after seven years?" Caroline could feel all the self doubt and insecurity creep again. But it was nice, releasing all of her pent of emotions and frustrations, out.

"Love, I, I'm so sorry, that's horrible." At this point, Klaus could see the tears falling down her face, and he felt so uncomfortable. Encased in such a small area, he could see how distraught she was. What was he supposed to do now?

And before he even knew what he was doing, he nudged, reaching across, saying "Here, cry on my shoulder, you'll feel better." And Caroline was sniffing now, into his lapel. _God I'm such a mess,_ she thought.

Feeling the warmth of Caroline on his shoulder, he realised this was the first time he wasn't using a woman's sympathy to her advantage. No, he was feeling protective over her, as he put an arm around her, and for a change, it felt quite nice. It wasn't too bad actually, smelling her newly done hair, her floral perfume, feeling a pleasant stirring and sensation in his Calvin Klein briefs.

_Wait a what?! _

_No, this wasn't right,_ Klaus tried convincing himself, and his very alert penis. It wasn't possible, it wasn't but the determination of what was going under was saying yes. Yes he could.

He had a full on boner.

There was no un-denying it now. In his pants, a huge erection was about to pop out of his button fly. What in the world was happening. He was getting married soon! How was he horny now?

Caroline fidgeted, sniffling lesser now.

Klaus was about to have a panic attack. He tried everything to will Klaus Jr. to come down. Ugly images, again, the image of his grandparents, a hairball. It was probably also to do with the fact that Alara was gone. Yes, that's what it is. And the slightest bit of physical contact, with Caroline did this to him. Doesn't withdrawal do this to men everywhere?

But Klaus Jr. wasn't convinced. Oh no, Klaus Jr. was ready for it now. Mind over matter, Klaus, mind over matter. No matter how hard his mind was telling him no, basic instinct was to grab Caroline, rip off every inch of clothing she had, and fuck her senseless.

Well, it just goes to show how utterly wrong Caroline was of Nik. He really was a nice guy still. The guy that she once knew. Resting on him was oddly comforting, and she was glad he wasn't some crazed sex maniac, like he probably was in the past. He was getting married, committed to one woman. He wasn't a flirt anymore, he was caring and sympathetic. Marriage looked good on him.

There was something so familiar about Nik, that made her remember her childhood, and her youth. It was like finding an old stuffed animal, like a teddy bear, she had as a kid.

Except of course, the teddy bear wouldn't sleep with her, then leave without a trace and never call her again. Abruptly, she sat up straight again.

"Where are we?" She asked, wiping her tears, and fixing herself up again. Smoothening out her dress, she looked out the window to see how far away they were from Stefan's place.

Meanwhile, Klaus was feeling so awkward with himself, he had crossed his legs and put his dinner jacket on top, to cover any sort of bulge that Caroline could detect. "Um, not too far. Excuse me, could you turn on some music?" He asked the driver. Anything to make this situation less tense for him.

As late night jazz filled the cab, Caroline leaned back and moaning, "Mm this is good." Klaus just stared ahead helplessly. She really didn't know the affect she had.

After a while, Caroline stopped the cab, saying "Just here, thank you." Reaching for her purse, she was about to grab a few twenties, when Klaus stopped her.

"No worries, it's on me." He said with a strained smile, impatient for her to leave so he could control his situation.

"Thanks." She grinned. She was really glad that she had bumped into Nik. Things had changed, they had changed, but they'd both moved on, were older, smarter but it was like listening to an old song, and finding out you still knew all the words. After all this time, the connection of their friendship, was still there.

There was a pause. Now, while both of them awkwardly waited for the other to say bye, Caroline broke first.

"Well bye then, thanks for everything." She went to kiss him on the cheek, a habit that she never quiet broke, just as he turned his face to say bye, and she realised too late that she was way off course before it happened. She crashed straight onto his lips and kissed him fully.

Klaus was surprised, to say the least, but not as shocked as the burst of pent up energy that rushed directly to his nether regions. And all of that in a blink of an eye.

How did that even happen? Caroline pulled away from him, with flaming red cheeks, and her heart pounding. Was she emotional, tired, spent? Did she feel something and more importantly, did he feel the jolt as well? The moment lasted for a while, until it slipped away and awkward goodbyes filled the silence.

"Well, I hope you live happily ever after." Caroline joked, mentally cringing.

"Uh you too, love. Good night. Maybe we'll run into each other?"

"Right yeah, maybe. Good night Nik."

With a smile he was off. Caroline walked up the steps to Stefan's and breathed in the musky scent of his apartment. It was good to be home, finally. Now, if this had been some kind of romantic comedy, they probably would've turned around, with meaningful lingering stares. All she saw was the bumper of a worn out Corolla. There were no meaningful stares, just real life. And this was real life.

Caroline reached to touch her lips. They were still tingling.

* * *

**A/N: Hope this longer update fills for me not updating for so long! Love you readers so much for sticking around. Now, I don't have a strict schedule of updating, but I promise, I'll update when I can. Thank you you lovely people. Goodbye! **


End file.
